


Artwork of Darth Videtur

by Darth_Videtur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Sith Shenanigans, Terrible Artwork, Why are humans so hard to draw?!, Why is Palpatine so hard to draw??, too much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: A collection of my rather terrible art attempts for different stories and plot bunnies, as I get inspired, lol. xD Enjoy! Some of the Art will be NSFW (Noted in Chapter Titles)





	1. Padme/Palpatine (PG/G)

This is art for these characters in my Breaking the Future to His Hand story. Palps is always so hard to draw... Padme was actually easier, which is odd. Normally I struggle with girls really hard.  

 

 


	2. Maul's Dream - (Maul/Palpatine: PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaakfvkampfer guessed at one of the drawings I was working on. Congratulations, lol! :D Have a Palpatine/Maul! :)

Maul's Dream: A Snippet

The robe slipped down narrow shoulders, drawn away by taloned, terrible, gentle hands. 

Maul could feel himself tightening, every muscle drawn taut as Master slowly reclined in his arms, as he surrendered control to the powerful Zabrak. Maul fixed his golden eyes intently on the smaller human. So slight, so delicate a frame, but he knew the pain Master could inflict, how fast the agony could descend without warning. Lord Sidious was only allowing him the illusion of control, but by all the ancient Sith, how Maul _wanted_ it! He leaned closer, his hot breath caressing the slender neck, a smirk curling his black and red lips. "Master..." he growled softly. "Master, let me worship you..." 

"Yesss..." Sidious breathed, pale blue eyes drifting shut, head tilting back. 

Maul moved closer to lick the inviting curve of that vulnerable throat. Before he could, Master's eyes flashed open. 

They glowed grisly gold, shot through with infinite hatred. 

Maul cried out... and woke up sweating. 


	3. Sidious/Plagueis (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaakfvkampfer recommended that I include this in the collection from over in "Manacles of Shimmersilk", since I added it later after writing the story.

This is a scene from my "Manacles of Shimmersilk" story in the Master and Apprentice series, where Plagueis has his apprentice tied to his bed. I had way too much frustrating fun drawing that hand (hands kill me!) and that torso. The line crossing over/going under his hipbone is the lightsaber scar Plagueis gave him early in his apprenticeship. Please forgive the vagueness/inaccuracy of a certain body part, as it's only the second time I've ever attempted to draw such a thing before. xD xD xD It's terrible. 


	4. Palpatine/Dark Side (artistic - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little attempt at some symbolism here, I suppose.

_When the darkness first sidles up to him, he thinks he will die._

_He wants to die._

_But instead, he lives in shadow and flame and watches it burn the fear from his soul._

_Why then does he still struggle?_

 


	5. Sidious/Plagueis (Definitely NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious/Plagueis art

"You seem tense," Plagueis smirked against his ear, eyes flicking toward the sharp line of the young human's jaw. 

His apprentice stiffened in his arms and made to slip away, but Plagueis eagerly seized him by the ankle and pinned him in place, forcing Sidious to take his master deeper until his thin body quivered with uncomfortable fullness. The Muun could hear the grinding of clenched teeth, feel the hot flesh wrapped with agonizing tightness around his length, taste the shame and hate leaking from ever more powerful shields. Plagueis shivered.  

"Relax," he purred against the soft red hair. 

Sidious hissed at the upward twitch of pale hips. His back arched, but he had no choice but to remain on his knees, in complete and vulnerable servitude to his master. How it galled him! Plagueis grinned as he noticed the young man's cock hardening through the unnatural arousal Plagueis dripped into Sidious with the Dark Side, feeding him like a starving little sacrifice, filling him with the Force until he would be helpless to defy his master's desire.  

Such a sweet, deliciously alive and straining sacrifice. Plagueis leaned in and turned his apprentice's head to lick at the parted lips. His spindly fingers rose to tease the closest pierced nipple. So sensitive...

Sidious shuddered silently, but the Force screamed. 


	6. Tribal Sith (Palpatine, PG/PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some concept art for a story I've been knocking around in my head for months. His clothing is inspired by some of the Plains Native American dress.

A slightly different style for a lean, mean, Sith machine. :D This is Sidious in his early 20s on a mission to a primitive planet, so blending in with the locals is a must. :) 


	7. Palpatine/Bed (artistic - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Darth Sidious sleeps in his bed after a long and exhausting mission. A practice in anatomy and angles (and an unfairly sexy back end), which was fun. :D

Okay... so... Sidious came home from his intense mission, showered, sat on his bed to get his pajamas on, thought he'd close his eyes for just a bit, and fell asleep before he could finish his bedtime routine... otherwise there's no explanation for Palpy sleeping naked. xD 

 


	8. Palpatine as "The King" (no nudity but probably NSFW anyway, considering the theme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at illustrating Darth Sidious aka "The King" from my crackfic "Come to the Dark Side." xD Couldn't resist.
> 
> Cinnamon_Girl, I cannot wait to see those sketches which have got to be a thousand times better than mine! :D

Help............. This was, of course, purely practice in anatomy. :D

 


	9. Art Dump, Sleeping!Palps (PG-13), Palps/Ani (G), Palps (G), Palps and Nexu (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a sketch dump! :D

Just a light, fun sketch of Palpatine relaxing in a bathtub with a Nexu. A scene from the Happy Life Day, Senator gift fic for Cinnamon_Girl.

 

Next up, we have a very gwumpy Palpy, who is upset for some reason. He's so grumpy-cuddly! I think he's spotted one of his fans... xD

 

Palpatine and Anakin staring each other down. Who knows might happen next? ;) 

 

Lastly, we have a young Palpatine sleeping again, this time on his back instead of his front. Maybe this is before Plagueis makes him uncomfortable in his own skin, when he's early 19-ish. 


	10. Palpatine/Plagueis (R-ish, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Palpatine...

Really, Plagueis? It's been a long day, your apprentice is frazzled and mussed, he's really not in the mood (when is he ever?), do you have to bother him?

 

....Evidently so.

 


	11. Palpatine (PG13), Palpatine/Plagueis (SOOO NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two doodle-pics, one fairly tame, and one definitely not, lol!

Have a hard-working, training Sidious, who is feeling pretty confident in his own skills here. He's getting a workout. :D So am I, attempting to draw an action pose like this, lol! 

 

NSFW: Hego Damask had a long hard day with the Banking Clan, though before leaving for work that morning, he left some very specific instructions for his apprentice upon his return. Much to his delight, his apprentice had resigned himself to these directions by the time he made it back to his bed. (Cinnamon_Girl inspired me to draw Plagueis like the way she envisions him, and it is so much fun! Kudos to her for such an awesome imagination! Also... banking clan skullcaps are interesting things to try to draw, and long green bodysuits. Muuns have a unique sense of style.) Fair warning for full frontal! 

 

 


End file.
